


Novel

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Novel

Severus would have never imagined himself an author but when Harry wrote his memoirs in inspired Severus to consider writing himself. However, he had no interest in rehashing his past and settled on the possibility of a novel.

In a turn of events that surprised Severus more than anyone, he found himself writing romance novels and making more Galleons than he ever had making potions. 

The best part was trying out the various positions with Harry. Just to make sure they were physically possible, of course.

Though he didn't think Harry would forgive him for the Manacle Incident, as they called it, for some time.


End file.
